The invention relates to a hydrodynamic component, designed as a hydrodynamic clutch or conversion device.
Hydrodynamic components with at least two rotating blade wheels are designed as hydrodynamic clutches or hydrodynamic speed/torque conversion devices and are used as a rule in drive trains. The power transfer occurs by means of hydrodynamic forces. The hydrodynamic components can be engaged and disengaged, whereby this quality of engaging and disengaging can be achieved by means of filling and evacuating. The filling of hydrodynamic clutches occurs in the vicinity of the inside diameter of the torus-shaped working chamber in the gap between pump impeller and turbine wheel and in designs as Föttinger couplings with variable-pitch guide vanes by means of a collecting pan on the pump impeller or in the pump impeller pan. To fill the working chamber very quickly and achieve high power consumption values, however, it is necessary to place the service fluid under pressure in the working chamber and hold it in the working chamber, which requires additional precautions.
Further, possibilities for filling the working chamber with low resistance are known, in which the inlet into the torus-shaped working chamber occurs in the core. As representatives of these possibilities, reference is made to the following named publications:    DE-OS 755 935    DE-OS 1 750 198    DE32 11 337 A1
In spite of the possibility of rapidly putting them into operation and transferring high capacities, a significant drawback of these designs is that when supplying the service fluid, for example, oxygen is added, which has negative effects on the mode of operation, and in addition the relative work volume is, as a result, low.